Town Phone
It's not often that I walk home from work. Actually, this was the first time, but I felt as if I should. I've been paranoid about driving on the road nowadays, with so many people texting and driving, getting into accidents and hurting people. On July 28th, 2009, I was walking home from work. I worked in a different town than where I lived, so I had to walk a long way tonight. It was about ten o'clock at night. There was nobody on the road. I couldn't even see a single headlight for miles. What also scared me was that there was nobody around either. I assumed that it was just late, so everyone was already home. It was also quiet outside. Not a single noise in the air. No owls, bats, birds or even crickets. Just the sound of my footsteps. I wanted to play some music to kill the silence, but I did not own a cellphone or a music player. When I was about thirty minutes into the walk, I thought I saw a red flash on the ground about fifty feet ahead of me. After the flash happened, there was just a feeling of negativity and anxiety in the air. I didn't know what it was. I was looking on the ground once I got to that area to try to find whatever had caused this flash. I couldn't find anything. Suddenly, the silence and the darkness was broken abruptly, causing me to leap almost two feet in the air. A cellphone had began ringing on the ground. The light of the screen was very bright. The ringtone was just a 1930's phone ringing recording, but it was a smartphone. I picked up the phone out of sheer curiosity. I looked around to see if anyone was nearby that had dropped it, but I still couldn't find a single soul. I looked at the number calling on the phone. The number was 060-6060. I was able to decipher the numbers 666 out of the the number. There was also no area code, which usually appears on these new advanced smartphones. I answered the phone, uneasy about the number. The sounds I heard over the phone didn't make any sense. It was mostly just scratching, but after a while it began to sound like laughter, and eventually, I think I even heard screaming in the background. I didn't know what to think of this, but it only raised up my fear. The one thing that was able to push me over the edge was the quality of the sound. Normally, phone calls are muffled no matter how good the phone's speaker is because of the trip they have to make up to the satellite and then down to the phone, but the sounds I heard were crystal clear without one single sign of weakened sound. I hung up the phone, put it in my pocket and ran home. Once I got towards my side of town, I began to see some cars, people and lights on inside of the houses, which gave me some relief, so I stopped running. Once I got home, I turned on my desk lamp and put the phone under it so I could see what kind it was. It looked very clean, considering my hands were sweaty when I picked it up, and it had been on the ground. I couldn't find any company logo on it, or even a phone name. I unlocked the phone to try to find some information on it. I couldn't find anything at all, but what I noticed when I was exploring the phone was that it was very nice and easy to use. Everything about it was quick, slim and even fun in a way, and the touch screen was perfectly calibrated and responsive. I dialed my house phone and pressed talk. Almost instantaneously, the house phone rang without a delay. Normally, there is a good five to ten second delay, but the phone rang the very second I pressed talk. I answered on my house phone, and said, "Hello," into the cellphone. My voice was so clear over the phone, it almost startled me. I was beginning to feel happiness, as I had found a very high quality piece of technology. I decided that I was going to keep it as my phone. I wanted to find the number so that I could give it to people who asked for it, now that I was able to provide a mobile number for them. When I looked at the caller ID on my house phone, I was once again deep in fear. The number was 060-6060. Why was this number the same as the one that had called earlier? A week went by. I was once again driving to work. Ever since my last experience, I haven't walked home since. The phone was working great. I was now getting used to it and becoming even quicker. I had my entire work schedule on it, alarm clocks set, grocery lists and much more useful things that it had come in handy for. I was growing irritated that I couldn't find out which type of phone it was. No technology stores were able to identify it, and were a bit intimidated by it even. I looked to the absolute bottom of the internet for information, but there was nothing to be found. I was in such a rush to find information because I didn't have a charger for it. The battery would die, very slowly though. I had the phone for a week, actively being used. There was still 97% of the battery left. With a screen so big and bright, I thought it would die down much faster. I tried to open up the phone's shell to see the battery type inside. There were no creases or screws for me to get into, so I couldn't open the phone. I finally accepted that I would just have to use this mysterious phone until the battery died, and then I would have to give it up. About a month went by until the phone started acting strange. It grew slower as the battery life reached 50%, and the screen had a slight red tint. I told myself that it was just a malfunction in the lights since the battery was weaker now. The quality of my voice through the phone was still the same though. About midnight, a week after all this had started happening, the phone battery struck 42%. It rang very loudly, waking me up with a great startle. I looked at the number calling. It was again 060-6060. I didn't know what to think, or if I should even answer it or not. I eventually built the courage to answer it after thinking about it for three minutes. That's another thing that was strange about this phone. It just rang until I either muted it or answered. When I answered it, it was silent for a little bit, but then I heard a voice. It was very weak and whispery. It wasn't making any sense at first, but then I was able to understand the words, "Charge me soon." I was so scared about this, I fainted. I woke up with the phone in my hand, coated in sweat and the sun shining in my eyes. It was about 4 pm. I had overslept for eight hours! The phone was at 41% now. It was dropping quicker. I desperately tried to find a charger for it. The charger port on it wasn't like any other in the whole world, so I couldn't even buy an off brand one. I was fired from my job because I was too busy trying to find anything for this phone. A week of this madness went by. The phone was at 20% now. The red tint was very piercing, and it had slowed down to the point where I couldn't do anything except receive calls. I got a call at midnight again, but I was awake this time. I wasn't sleeping much at this point. I answered it quickly. The voice was no longer as quiet, but it was still in a whispering tone. It exclaimed, "Charge me! Charge me now!" I hung up, and just laid back on my bed with my eyes wide open. I was shivering and sweating at this point. I wanted to destroy the phone, but the quality that the phone had when it was at 100% battery life was so good, that I just wanted to find a charger for it so that I could return it to peace. I looked the internet over and over again, but all the results I could find were already clicked and dissected. I looked at the phone, but it wasn't on my nightstand, where I normally kept it. It was on the floor. I looked at the battery life, and it was at 9%. The screen was so red that I could barely see anything on it. It rang soon after I picked it up. The voice was now trying its best to shout, but no vocals would work. It said, "I am going to die! Get me charged now!" I hung up the phone and looked at the battery life again. As soon as I stopped it from moving from my hand shivering so much, the battery life said 7%, but it struck 6% in a matter of seconds. As soon as it struck 6, the screen faded to pure red and got brighter and brighter until I could barely look at it. The phone was so hot that it was burning my hand. It rang, but I didn't answer it. The ringtone was harmonized and demonic sounding. The vibration on the phone was so strong that it cracked the screen and made me drop the phone. It rang again that it was so loud, I wanted to answer it just to get it to stop. I picked it up. The vibrations were hurting my hand again. The only thing I could see on the pure red screen was the word talk. It wasn't even in the place it was before. It was in the middle now, as if that was the only thing it would let me do. I answered it, and without delay, there was a loud scream through the phone speaker. Louder than the ringing was, and normally this was quiet to fit the comfort of someone's ear. No, this was so loud that I couldn't hear that well afterwards. The screaming died off with a little bit of coughing and faded away. The screen was still red, but getting darker. The only thing on it was the battery life. I watched it move from 1% to 0%. The screen died, but the phone began to smoke. I picked it up. The phone was dead alright. It was freezing cold, and the screen was pitch black. What bothered me about holding it now was that it felt wet. I turned it over, and there was blood on the back of it, and on the sides. I washed the blood off of my hands to try to find the cut, but I realized that the blood wasn't coming from my hand. When I came back, there was a puddle of blood around the phone. That was certainly not right, but at this point, I didn't really care. I just wanted to get rid of this phone. I thought back to when I first found it, and realized, this wasn't even my phone. It was on the sidewalk of that weird empty town I worked in. I drove back there with a flashlight and of course the phone. I put it in a plastic bag because the blood kept coming out of it. I got out of the car and turned on the flashlight, trying to find the spot on the ground where I found it, so that maybe I could find whoever dropped it. I think I found it, but I was never sure if that was the exact spot. It was definitely near though. I looked around, hoping to see someone. There was absolutely nobody around. I thought back to all the times I had driven to work, and realized that this town was always empty like this. The store that I worked at never got any customers from this town either. So why was there a phone here that looked like it had been recently dropped? I must have stood there for a half hour in the darkness just thinking about it. Then, something startled me. I heard a noise coming from my car. A buzzing kind of noise. I walked over to it to try to find the noise. It was coming from the passenger seat. It was the phone, vibrating in the plastic bag. How could it vibrate if it was dead? I took it out of the bag, getting my hand wet with blood, and looked at the phone. It seemed like the bleeding had stopped, so I got some napkins and wiped the phone down. Then, I was startled again. A light had turned on, coming from the phone, but not from the screen. It was coming from inside the charger port. The light was red, and slowly dimming, and then brightening. I realized that I had never looked directly into the port. I slowly turned the phone to see what was making this light, but I never got the chance. The second the charger port was facing straight towards me, I couldn't see anything except the color red. Then, I was falling down what seemed like an abyss. All I could hear was the phone hit the ground. I had a vision of the phone though. It had 100% charge, and the screen was returned to normal. I heard a voice come out of the phone. The same voice as before. The same demonic, whispering voice that had spoken with me. It spoke very clearly, and I could tell by the way that it sounded that whatever was saying it was smiling. It said, "Thank you." After that, I faded to black. That's the last thing I remember. Category:Beings Category:Items/Objects